Twin Wings
by Parcasious
Summary: When two children are brought together in a time far earlier than intended, the future is inexplicably changed like the effects of a butterfly gliding along a Kaleidoscope. (A what if story AU where Erza and Natsu both learn Fire Dragon Slayer Magic stemming from the manga explaining Erza's origins from a Dragon.)


-**Earth Land, Year July 7, X784**

Dragons, beings of potent magical power and might said to have had gone extinct from Earth Land hundreds of years ago.

In the present instance, a large shadow blotted out the sky.

Light coloured scales.

Feathered wings and arms.

Its gargantuan form denoted it to a single species of intelligent creature.

A Dragon.

Flying through the sky, its massive form suddenly vanished to be replaced by a cloaked figure of a woman. A baby was in the woman's hands fast asleep, her scarlet coloured hair peeking out from the cloth that wrapped around her in small tufts of red.

The woman landed on the ground while staring at the remote village in front of her. It was simple and rather tiny, the homes made of wood and thatch, while a dirt road connected all the buildings to a central plaza.

It was called Rosemary Village.

Walking forward, the humans within the village walked passed her as if the woman wasn't even there, a type of obscuring magic surrounding her.

Moving to a back alley where no human was nearby, the woman glanced at the baby in her hands before wordlessly abandoning the baby near a darker part of the alley.

A flash of hesitation flittered within the woman's eyes, but in the next moment, they became exceedingly cold. Only the woman would know what thoughts were running rampant within her mind, but in her moment of emotional instability, a trace of her Draconic magic segregated from her and unintentionally entered the baby.

Loud crying soon resounded from the alley which drew the attention of the village folk, but by the time they entered the alley, the only person they found was a lonely toddler.

* * *

**Five Years Later. **

In a house located a walking distance away from Rosemary Village, a young girl with flowing scarlet hair woke up to begin the day's activities. She was wearing a simple white dress that was somewhat rumpled from due to her previous sleeping posture, but for the most part, it was fixed when she straightened it.

Her name was Erza, and she didn't have a last name.

As an orphan found within Rosemary Village, she was supposed to have still been living in the orphanage near the village's center, but following her fifth birthday she stubbornly chose to move out. Rosemary Village was a small village and the number of orphans was really only her. As such, she was the only one who ever lived in the somewhat run-down orphanage. It wasn't as if she was mistreated, but it was more because she didn't like people staring at her in pity.

This was also the reason why no one had adopted her. She refused to be a burden.

Stepping up onto a stool and washing her face with a hand-full of cold water, she quickly began her morning routine to get ready for the day.

Brush her teeth.

Eat breakfast.

And then start her laundry.

It was then that she felt it.

Her face scrunched up in discomfort as she went and began hanging her damp clothes out on a rack in the back garden.

It was a feeling of discomfort that had been plaguing her for the past month. It started from her stomach and was gradually working its way through out her entire body as the days went by. By this point, it was almost unbearable and even the local doctor couldn't diagnose the problem.

Groaning, Erza placed a hand on her chest while breathing in deeply.

One breath.

Then two.

She continued in this fashion hoping that the discomfort would go away, but today was different.

Something within her was awakening, a strand of magic that had been inserted within her as a toddler acting as a catalyst.

A roar echoed in her head.

Overbearing, and indominable.

"Agh," she let out a soft cry, and in the next moment, the area around her erupted with fluctuations of potent magical power. Different from another time-line, her magic awakened far earlier than expected.

* * *

Elsewhere, a child wandering aimlessly in the nearby forest suddenly perked up in excitement recognizing Erza's energy for what it was.

The might of a Dragon.

"IGNEEL!" The boy took off running.

* * *

Erza stared dumbly at her hand.

Standing alone in the back garden of her house, she could not believe what was happening to her. Translucent magical energy was erupting like a flame from her palm.

As she was someone who grew up in a place as remote as Rosemary Village, she simply couldn't understand the phenomena occurring before her.

It was said that in the entirety of Earth Land, only ten percent of the population could wield the power reserved for an individual known as a Wizard.

Magic. It was magic.

Unfortunately, with no one to properly educate Erza, she immediately grew alarmed believing her hand to be on fire.

It was then that she suddenly saw it.

A boy dressed in a white scarf and a red-long sleeve shirt, bursting through the foliage of the bordering forest that was adjacent to her home. He had a head-full of pink hair and possessed sharp facial features.

She widened her eyes as she stared at him. After all, rather than help her with whatever was happening to her, he was giving her a stink-eye in clear irritation.

"Hey?!" The boy pouted in disappointment. "You're not Igneel!"

Stunned with the boy's outburst, the minor blaze burning atop Erza's hand became a veritable bonfire of latent magical energy.

Her eyes widened as she nearly screamed in panic, trying to snuff out the magical energy in her fluster yet getting no results.

Oddly enough, the flame of pure magical energy didn't hurt.

Momentarily caught in another daze, it wasn't until she felt a sharp nibbling sensation that she opened her eyes and screamed.

"The hell are you doing!" She waved her free hand wildly, knowing that it was her fault that she let her eyes trail away from the boy.

The boy that had suddenly appeared earlier was literally sucking on her hand. Disgusted, she quickly pulled her hand away. A trail of saliva stuck to her fingers which she profusely began wiping off on the grass beneath her feet. It was only then that she came to a realization, the flame-like magical energy was gone.

She turned her head to stare at the boy quizzically. "What did you do?" She demanded.

Grumbling to himself, the boy tilted his head before grinning. "I thought it was fire. It looked tasty." Drool was spilling from the boy's mouth. "Can you make more? I can't eat my own fire."

_This kid was crazy. _Erza felt her brows begin to twitch, but she didn't have the time to concern herself over it. Instead, she found that there was something different with the energy inside her as if it had reacted to what the boy had done.

Feeling within herself, she was startled due to the sudden intensity of the energy within her.

In the next moment, it erupted once again over her hand. This time, instead of a clear and translucent flame, an orange blaze enhanced by a red magic circle that stemmed from her palm emerged.

"W-What?!" She panicked again. Different from the previous energy, she could feel heat coming from the blaze. It wasn't enough to harm her, but it was enough that it was unmistakable about what was in her hand.

A flame.

A pure flame.

The magic within her was one passed down from a mother that she never knew.

A Dragon which gave birth to a child reacting to the magic of another Dragon.

In the ancient era of four-hundred years passed, it was a traditional method of Dragons teaching their Kin their lost arts, their magic. Dragon whelps would consume the element of their peers to foster a similar kind of magic. In this way, the Fire Dragons remained a tribe of Fire Dragons. It was the same for Ice Dragons, Metal Dragon, and all sorts.

A Dragon influencing another.

The boy's eyes stared transfixed at the flickering blaze, before speaking up.

"That's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic," the boy raised a fist before it suddenly erupted into a torch-like flame. "See, I can do that too, but how can _you_ do it?"

Erza was too stunned to answer. _Fire Dragon Slayer Magic? _

The boy's eyes suddenly sparkled, taking Erza's silence as confirmation. "I knew it, Igneel must have come here!"

In the next moment, the boy was directly in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

"Hey hey tell me, where did Igneel go?" The boy asked.

Vein popping on her forehead, Erza grew irritable. "I told you I don't know what you're talking about!"

Reacting to her frustration, the fire she was producing in her hand subconsciously shot towards the boy before she realized it.

Her mouth opened to yell out in warning, but she soon closed it when the boy literally _ate_ the fire.

"Wow, it really does taste really good," the boy burped, a hand rubbing his stomach. In the next moment, he stared Erza up and down before recalling something.

The boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Igneel always said to be polite. I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Erza pursed her lips at a loss for words. The boy in front of her was too hard to wrap her mind around, but at the very least, he was currently being polite.

"Erza," she said her name simply.

Most of her attention was still on the flame burning continuously in her hand. This was the first time she'd ever seen or handled magic. She had no idea how to actually stop it.

Glancing at Natsu, she clearly remembered him saying that it was something called Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Perhaps he knew how to control it enough to explain to her how to stop the fire? After all, if Kagura and Simon, her two friends in Rosemary Village saw her right now, they'd probably be too nervous to approach her.

"Hey," she called out tentatively. "Do you know how to-"

"Can I eat that?" Natsu interrupted her mid-speech, his eyes never leaving her hand as his stomach growled. "I haven't eaten in days."

_Hold it back. Hold it back. _Erza was struggling to reel herself in. In the first place, rather than eating her flame, wasn't he more concerned about someone named Igneel? Clearly, Natsu wasn't someone who knew how to prioritize. Instead, he just seemed to have an uncanny ability to aggravate her, yet she could see that he wasn't lying about being hungry.

Her expression softened as she looked at the flame in her hand, and then at Natsu who stared at her pleadingly.

Her shoulders sagged as she reached her hand out. "Here," she said reluctantly. It wasn't as if she knew how to stop the flame anyway.

Natsu appeared in front of her in a heart beat, his mouth open and constantly sucking away at her fire. Erza tried hard to ignore the drool she could feel occasionally touching her hand, but she couldn't stop herself from shuddering.

At the next moment, Natsu suddenly produced his own flame in his free hand and extended it towards Erza who looked at him in confusion.

Natsu smiled. "Igneel said to repay favours. If I'm eating your fire, you can eat mine since you have Fire Dragon Slayer Magic too."

Staring at the flame Natsu offered her, Erza was taken aback before she looked towards the ground. "I-I don't know how," she said truthfully.

"You don't know how?" Natsu fell silent in thought before he beamed. "Oh, how about I teach you?"

For some inexplicable reason, the flame before Erza's eyes appeared unnaturally appetizing.

Therefore, before she could even consider anything else, her mouth moved on her own.

"Okay," she said.

Natsu's smile broadening, signaling the beginning of a new tale.

Of Dragons and Magic.

Of Pasts and Tragedy.

And of Two Wings soaring through the sky.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Story idea by Awareness Bringer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **


End file.
